


Switching Roles

by plasma_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago, Ninjago - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, NSFW, No Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, plasmashipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/pseuds/plasma_shipping
Summary: Jay asks to top Kaishrug emoji





	Switching Roles

“I wanna try topping for once.”  
Kais eyes widened as he spluttered, spitting out his sip of coke before turning to Jay with a slight flush on his face.  
“W-what?”  
“I was thinking maybe- like. Next time we y-know I can try topping you.” Jay said softly, eyes avoiding looking at his boyfriend.

“I mean I dunno, Jay…” Kai said hesitantly, the disappointed look on Jays face causing Kais heart to sink.  
“I uh….. I mean. Cool. Cool cool cool cool I’m sure we can arrange that.”  
The smaller boys eyes lit up and he leaned against his boyfriend affectionately.  
“Thank you!”  
Kai only huffed in response, nuzzling into his boyfriend in response.

That convo was soon out of Kais mind until a few days later; Kai and Jay sitting on Kais bed.  
Jay sitting on the taller boys lap, lips pressed against each other, soft groans coming from them both as Kai grabbed Jays hips tightly and ground their hips together.

Kai eating up Jays moans as he got them out of the boy, hands wandering over each other before Jay pulled back. Breathless and flustered.  
“Y’remember what we talked about a few days ago?” Jay mumbled, a confused look crossing Kais face.

“You said you’d let me top.”  
Kais mouth forming an ‘o’ in response before Jay leaned back.  
“We don’t have to, like uh- If you’re not comfortable.” Jay backpedaled, seeing his boyfriends shocked response.  
“No no no I mean, uh- how hard could it be?”  
A smile crossing Jays lips as he brought their lips together again, mumbling against Kai's lips:  
“About as hard as you can get me, babe.”  
This only causing a snort from Kai as he dislodged the kiss and shook his head.

“Just be careful you nerd.”  
Jay nodded, shuffling back and grabbing the lube from the side table before kneeling between Kais legs.

Kai shuffled out of his pants and boxers, half hard from their previous grinding, before taking off his shirt and jacket.  
Reaching out to the floor and picking up Jays previously discarded scarf and wrapping it around his neck.  
“Hey that’s unfairly hot.” Jay started with a pout, lubing up his fingers.  
“Sorry I’m just too attracti- HAA..-! That’s cold!!!” Kai cut off, fingers curling into the scarf as Jay gently circled a finger down his cock and around his opening.  
With his clean hand Jay massaged Kais inner thigh gently, rubbing circles dangerously close to his dick.  
“Shhh, gotta relax Kai. I don’t wanna hurt you.” Jay said in a deep voice that made Kais cock twitch.  
“Okay, okay I’m relaxed.” Kai said, forcing his body to untense and laid back, feeling Jay insert one finger and move it around slightly, stretching him out slightly.

Kai gritted his teeth, keeping his body relaxed as Jay slid in a second finger and began to gently scissor the other, Kai in return sucking in a breath through gritted teeth.

Kai kept himself from squirming, the feelings of Jays fingers uncomfortable and unfamiliar inside him.

“Jay I don’t- I don’t think that this is doing anything for me- _hhhoooo fuuuck-!!_ ” Kai cut himself off with a surprised moan, arching slightly as Jay found that sweet spot inside him.  
Placing his free hand on Kais stomach he pushed lightly, making the other lay down flat against the bed again as he continued to finger Kai; aiming every few thrusts at Kais prostate to milk out the moans from the brunette.

“Oh~?” Jay questioned in a low voice, leaning over Kai as the boy started to squirm.  
“Not doing anything?” Jay teased gently, adding a third finger as he gently began to stroke Kai's dick.

“ _Nnnh…_ shut it, Sparky...” Kai breathed out, his grip on his boyfriends scarf tightening as he kept himself from either fucking down against Jays fingers or up into the others hand.  
Soft moans he muffled with the orange fabric as his hips twitched; and Jay was loving every moment of it.

His usually cocky and confident boyfriend being reduced to a shaky mess.  
Once Jay had decided he’d taken enough time prepping his boyfriend he pulled his fingers out, Kai letting out a shaky and desperate whine he would never admit to.

“You okay?” Jay asked gently, no mockery in his voice as he soothed his hands over Kais thighs and hips, wanting to make sure his boyfriend was okay with the speed they were going.  
Kai nodded, letting out a soft humm in response as he propped himself up on his elbows to look at Jay with an expression that could be explained as ‘heart eyes.’

And god did Jay think he looked perfect; Messy hair, flushed from the tip of his ears to his shoulders with a look of adoration on his face, a touch of lust making his eyes droop as he grinned at Jay.

“D’you think I could…?” Jay asked gently, Kai in response grabbing his knees and pulling them up to his chest with a cheeky smile.  
“I get it, you’re flexible you asshole.” Jay laughed, shaking his head as he stripped off his pants and shirt before laying his body over Kais; taking a moment to gently pepper kisses across Kais face and jaw.  
Kai threading a hand through Jays hair as the two exchanged gentle kisses and laughter, Kai wrapping his legs around Jays waist, a soft groan escaping his lips as Jay bit down on his neck.

Leaning back, wiggling himself free from Kais (which the hot head whined very childishly against) legs Jay reached for the lube again, once more pouring lube into his hand and slicking up his erection and pumping himself a few times.

Again Jay held himself over Kai, gently pressing into Kai with a strained moan.  
Kai in response was gritting his teeth, strained breathing as he kept his body relaxed, the unfamiliar feeling of Jay's dick stretching him open.  
It wasn’t so much a bad feeling, just different. A slight burn mixed with a pleasurable ache.

Once flesh met flesh, Jay fully pressed into Kai. Both boys gritting their teeth with shaky groans.  
Jay struggling to keep himself from just fucking into Kai as the boy under him squirmed, legs wrapped tight around Jay as he adjusted.

“Please…” Kai groaned out. “Just- ”  
“Just what..?” Jay asked, a cocky smile on his lips as he dropped voice voice to a deep whisper.  
“Tell me what you want, baby boy...”  
The nickname causing an aroused groan to be pulled from Kai before he huffed in anger, resolve melting fast as his hips twitched against Jay.

“Please just-” Kai paused, slinging his arm over his face to hide in the crook of his own arm.  
“I want you to fuck me…” He mumbled, embarrassed at the state the other had put him in.  
“All you had to do was ask, babe.” Jay replied cockily, gently beginning to thrust his hips in and out of Kai; Kais breathing becoming shaky as Jay slowly began to build speed.

A hand carding through Jays hair pulling the blue eyed boy into a heated kiss, desperate high pitched moans and whines escaping Kai as Jay fucked into him, the larger boy raking one hand down Jays back and leaving a trail of pink streaks across the pale flesh.

The slick sound of flesh slapping flesh as Jays thrusts kept a steady, quick pace; his grip almost bruising on Kais hips as he let out his own groans of satisfaction against Kais heated lips.  
Jays lips soon trailing down to Kais neck, starting to suck and bite marks into the tender flesh as Kai let out shaky moans.

One hand leaving its perch on Kais hip to wrap around the boys erection, Jay pumping Kais dick at a lazy pace as as his hips worked overtime to drive the fire ninja into a mess.  
“Please please please _please please-_ “ Kai chanted softly, head tilted back and back arching as his voice grew in volume.

“Please- _fuck_ you feel so fucking _good,_ please don- _hah…!!_ don’t stop please I’m so- _f-haaah…!_ fuck I’m so _close-_ “ Kai babbled, back arching and toes curling as he pulled sharply as Jays hair.

“Look at you, s-so pretty like this, _fuck_ I should’ve asked to do this sooner you look- _ah.._ look so good spread out under me...” Jay cooed, breath hitching as his eyes traveled down his boyfriends form.

A shaky fucking _mess_ and _he_ did that to Kai.  
Kai let out a loud moan, Jays name on his lips as he shook. Desperately clinging to Jay as he came across both their stomachs.  
Jay in response burying his face into the crook of Kais neck as he continue to thrust into Kai.

Kai riding out his waves of orgasm as he tightened around Jay,  
Jays hips not stopping movement for a moment causing Kai to let out pitiful whines from the overstimulation; pain mixing with pleasure as it became almost unbearable.  
Jay giving a few more thrusts into Kai before he let out a satisfied goan and came into his boyfriend.

The two took a moment to collect themselves, breathing shaky as Jay pulled out before collapsing onto Kai, immediately snuggling into the broad chest of the fire elemental, the silence between the two only broken by their heavy breaths.

“I should fuck you more if you’re gonna moan like that…” Jay said breathlessly, a laugh slipping from him.  
“Way to ruin the moment.” Kai sighed, rolling Jay to the side of him instead of having the idiot on top of him, nuzzling back into the blue eyed boy.  
“You love me, and my dick apparently.”  
“If you keep that up it’ll be the first and last time you get your dick in me.” Kai huffed, shoving Jay back with one arm.

“No! Babe please I’m sorry!” Jay whined, moving back close to Kai.  
“You were just so hot-” Jay lowered his voice, gently trailing his hand across Kais stomach.  
“Moaning like that, I loved watching you lose it under me.” Jay said gently, trailing kisses up Kais neck.  
Red tinting Kais cheeks as he pressed a kiss to Jays lips to shut him up.  
“Cool it Romeo, Not ready for a round two just yet.”  
“Round two a possibility then?” Jay asked hopefully, only getting a groan from Kai who then pressed a silencing kiss to the boys lips.


End file.
